Grandfather Spider
|-|Normal Form= |-|True Form= Summary Grandfather Spider was the primary antagonist of the third arc in the MMORPG Wizard101. He was brought into the First World by The Creator as the embodiment of Shadow and Chaos, and to act as an opposite to Grandmother Raven, who is the embodiment of Light and Order. Spider would fall in love with Raven, and the two would play across land and sky. However, a battle between the Three Titans would cause this relationship to end. Raven felt that it was Spider's Darkness and Chaos that corrupted them, so she battled him, ripped his heart out and sealed him away in the deepest and darkest depths of the First World. The Song Of Creation was sung to weave a Spiral to hold the fragments of the First World together, and Spider's broken Chaos Heart would be used to charge its essence. The heart was then sealed in 6 Paradox Chains, in the center of Empryea. Millennia later, Grandfather Spider was freed from his imprisonment. He formed a plan to retrieve the Chronoshards and The Eye of History, to turn back time to the First World, in order to erase the Spiral, and everything in it from existence. This failed, and so he decided it would be better to reclaim his heart, which would cause the destruction of the Spiral, and from that, he will begin again, by creating a new Spiral in which he would act as God. However, the moment he was near his heart once again, he began to feel love towards Raven, and Raven felt the same way. The two decided to seal themselves in the Primordial Forest and to watch over the Spiral from there. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 2-C, possibly higher. 2-A with preparation time | 2-A Name: Grandfather Spider, Old Cob Origin: Wizard101 Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Only slightly younger than Bartleby and Grandmother Raven) Classification: Embodiment of Shadow and Chaos |-|Without his heart='Powers and Abilities:' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Higher-Dimensional Existence (Despite the loss of power, Spider still exists outside the linear flow of time, and views existence as a flattened wheel, which he also transcends) Enhanced Senses (Can detect magic and magical auras), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Magic, Immortality (Types 1, 8 and 9; will continue to exist as long as the concepts of Shadow and Chaos do. His true divine body exists independantly from his mortal form), Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Necromancy, Life Force Absorption, Fear Manipulation (Can pull his own fears out of himself and unleash it on his opponent), Willpower Manipulation (With Death Magic, Spider can strengthen his own will by diminishing those that oppose it), Summoning (Can summon minions of Ice, which can intercept 90% of the damage that he takes. At full power, these minions should be able to intercept 100% of the damage, scaling from much weaker characters), Telekinesis, Poison Manipulation, Teleportation (Spider can manefist himself to different places when and where he wants), Weather Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Transmutation (Balance Magic uses the power of transmutation to blend the best of all other schools together), Non-Corporeal (His true divine body is made of pure magic), Statistics Amplification, Passive Resistance Negation to Magic (As the embodiment of Shadow Magic, his spells and even his being can easily negate resistances to magical spells and abilities), Passive Reality Warping (Shadow Magic is a forbidden form of magic, and its core purpose is to rebuild, refine and manipulate the very fabric of reality), Petrification (A lesser user of Shadow Magic could turn Sofia Darkside into stone), Passive Power Nullification (Shadow Magic can nullify powers that it itself grants, such as Matter Manipulation and Reality Warping), Dream Manipulation (His dreams made twisting Shadow Creatures that would be spread across reality), Precognition (Foresaw that a child would sail the Shadow Seas and come to free him and also foresaw his eventual downfall in the form of the Bat millenia in advance), Sealing (Sealed the Player inside his own mind and sealed himself and Grandmother Raven in the Primordial Forest), BFR (Sent the Mirage World Door to another point in time. Can entrap foes into an "eternity of nothingness" and "A Place That Is Not A Place"), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Can travel to and from the Shadow Realm, which he used to hide from Grandmother Raven.) Morality Manipulation (Life Magic can turn peaceful things savage), Creation (Life Magic is the echo of the Song of Creation and can create entire worlds), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2; The concept of Shadow Magic has been stated many times to form reality, and its manipulation/alteration will change everything that participates in it. Shadow Magic can survive even if all of reality is destroyed or altered in any way), Matter Manipulation (Can break down matter to absolute nothingness and reform it in his image), Darkness Manipulation, Healing, Animated Shadow (Can create animated Shadow Creatures to aid him in battle, in particular the Dark Nova, which deals damage comparable to the Storm Owl to his enemy), Power Mimicry (Shadow Magic can make warped reflections of what is and what was), Telepathy (Can telepathically speak with those on other worlds), Probability Manipulation (Can increase the chances of his attacks landing on an opponent and decrease the chance of an opponent being able to use their powers and abilities), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with and harm Intangible, Non-Corporal and Non-Existent beings), Mind Manipulation (Can induce Shadow Magic into opponents, forcing them to succumb to his will. Stated he could force the Titans who lived in The First World to submit to his will), Status Effect Inducement, Resurrection, Power Bestowal (Revived villains from the past and gave them the power of Shadow), Space-Time Manipulation (Planned to rewrite the timeline so that the Spiral and its inhabitants never existed. Can reverse the Sands of Time, and make time go in more than one direction), Astral Projection (Can appear in an astral body), Shapeshifting (Scaling from the Bat, who can disguise himself by transforming into other people), Duplication (Can duplicate his minions and likely himself scaling from Morganthe), Sand Manipulation (Caused massive sand storms in the world of Mirage), Electricity Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Can rip out divine spirits and rip out someone's essence), Chaos Manipulation (Although he lost his Chaos Heart, he still has some control over Chaos), Acausality (Type 4; Spider exists outside the regular order of the universe and is unbound by cosmic rules), and exists beyond the past and future, as well as beyond the wheel of existence itself. WoG stated the Player (And by extension Spider and Raven) don't follow cosmic rules and are unbound by the regular order of things), Resistances to Status Effect Inducement, Power Absorption, Death Manipulation (Divine beings, and those with sufficient power, can survive in a jungle which grants instant death via Death Magic), Transmutation, Weather Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Immune to "Beguile", which makes an enemy attack his or her own teammates for a limited time, and is highly resistant to Shadow Magic, which can force people to succumb to the user's will), Life-Force Absorption, Shadow Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Fire Manipulation (Has shown to be resistant to all types of Magic) and Time Manipulation (Was unaffected by time being slowed down, swayed into different directions and likely can resist time being stopped), Abstract Existence (Type 1; The very manifestation of Shadow and Chaos throughout creation. His true divine body is astral in form, and made of pure magic. He can only be killed if the concepts of Shadow and Chaos are destroyed. It was stated that without him existing as Shadow and Chaos, the Spiral/universe would cease to be), Nigh-Omniscience with the Eye of History (Allows him to know everything across the past and present, but he cannot see the future) |-|With his heart='Powers and Abilities:' All the same to a far greater extent, along with Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2; With his heart, he will regain control over the concept of Chaos. The Chaos Heart was used to charge the true essence of the universe, and without his Darkness and Chaos, the Spiral and reality itself will be destroyed), Regeneration Negation (Mid-Godly; Scales to Raven, who could have killed The Divine Paradox. Can also kill Raven and Bartleby), Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Light Manipulation (Exists to perfectly counterbalance Grandmother Raven, being able to stop her actions via his own will if needed. Fought her before the Spiral was created, with Raven being forced to seal him away as she had no other way to stop him, meaning he has resistance to her conceptual levels of Light and Order Manipulation), Reality Warping, Power Nullification, Matter Manipulation, Petrification, Probability Manipulation (Should scale to much weaker characters, who were unaffected by The Player reducing his chance of casting magic spells to 0%), Statistics Reduction and high resistance to Magic (Resistant to conceptual levels of magic) Attack Potency: At least Universe level+, possibly higher (Far more powerful than Morganthe, who only holds a fraction of his power). Multiverse level+ with preparation time (With the help of 4 Chronoshards and the Eye of History, he was about to reset time for the entirety of the Spiral) | Multiverse level+ (The Chaos Heart on its own can unravel the very fabric of existence, which has an endless amount of timelines) Speed: Unknown, possibly Immeasurable (Although he is far weaker without his Heart, he is still a god who exists beyond mortal perception) | Immeasurable '(While mortals perceive time in a linear sense, Spider exists beyond the Wheel of Existence, which itself views linear time as an illusion and is unbound by it) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown | Immeasurable Striking Strength: '''At least '''Universal+, possibly higher | Multiverse level+ Durability: Universe level+, possibly higher | Multiverse level+ (WoG stated Raven and Spider wouldn't be bothered if existence was destroyed during their battle) Stamina: Unknown Range: Standard melee range. At least Universal+, possibly higher with magic | Standard melee range. Multiversal+ with magic Standard Equipment: Staff, the Eye of History Intelligence: '''Supergenius (Comparable to Grandmother Raven and has outsmarted her in a few different scenarios. Has access to all Schools of Magic and knows the history of the multiverse inside and out. Far smarter than Medulla). Nigh-Omniscience with the Eye of History (Stole one of Bartleby's eye, which allows him to know everything that has happened in the past, as well as everything that is happening in the present, but not the future) '''Weaknesses: None Notable | None Notable Feats: *One-shot a seemingly endless amount of undead, even without his heart *One-shot Mellori Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Dimension Shift:' With the spell Dimension Shift, he can forcibly steal an opponent's physical buffs *'Shadow Staff:' With a simple swipe of his staff, he turned Scorpion's minions into dust *'Shadow Magic:' Grandfather Spider is the embodiment of Shadow Magic, an ancient form of magic that was thought to be lost, and was forbidden across the Spiral by Grandmother Raven and Bartleby for it touches the true essence of reality. With this magic, one can manipulate, rebuild and refine the very fabric of reality, heal, break down matter and turn enemies to stone. *'Omegation: '''In a similar fashion to Bartleby, Spider at full power has a passive ability called "Omnegation" (also referred to as "Dispel All"), which nullifies any abilities associated with the Seven Schools of Magic, Shadow Magic, and conceptual abilities. *'Lord of the Squall:' Deals massive damage to all opponents and removes all status effects and PIPs on those affected. '''Key:' Without his heart | With his heart Note: '''For a summary of how magic works in Wizard101, click here Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:Summoners Category:Poison Users Category:Shadow Users Category:Light Users Category:Time Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Duplication Users Category:Sand Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Unknown Tier Category:Immortals Category:Antagonists Category:Life Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Concept Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Matter Users Category:Dream Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Precognition Users Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 4 Category:Bugs Category:Spiders Category:Gods Category:Tier 2 Category:Wizard101 Category:Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Necromancers Category:Abstract Entities Category:Acausal Characters Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Weather Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Water Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Ice Users Category:Earth Users Category:Fire Users Category:BFR Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Geniuses Category:Reality Warpers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Healers Category:Death Users Category:Space Users Category:Aura Users Category:Attack Reflection Users